


Sucker Love

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Therapy, i ship too many people with seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin only wants to help his favorite client and Seth is more than willing to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Placebo's song "Every You, Every Me".  
> The story might need a trigger warning at some point.  
> I'll try to re-read it and adjust accordingly. I did try to tag ahead of time as a warning of sorts.  
> Hope y'all enjoy something kind of 'darker' after the two short themed fluffier ones.
> 
> As always, the reads, kudos, and comments are appreciated.  
> It warms my heart that y'all enjoy my weird little stories. :D

Seth shifts in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room. He doesn’t have anything of importance to say this session, but Seth needs to see him. He knows it sounds ridiculous. Words bounce around in his head but like children on carnival rides, once they're strapped in, they cannot stop.

“Seth?”

The questioning sound of the man’s voice lifts Seth from his seat. He floats away, trailing behind the shorter man. His eyes are glued to the brown hair in front of him. He wants to reach out and touch the cropped edges. The gripping desires are brought to a halt when the man opens the office door for Seth. Seth, eyes on the ground, tries to ignore the rush of heat that shoots through him as he walks past the other man.

“So, how have things been lately?”  
Seth glances through his dark lashes at his therapist, Kevin.  
“I’m feeling better. I've started running again.”  
A faint smile appears across Seth's face.  
“You have a nice smile. Your ability to run again is something to be proud of. Show your smile off more,” Kevin remarks with a casual tone.  
Seth’s face turns an embarrassing shade of red and he hears a light chuckle from Kevin.  
“Thanks,” he mumbles.  
“You seem to be making a lot of progress. What do you credit this sudden turn towards recovery and happiness to?”  
There is an extended silence and Seth stares at the patterns in the grungy carpet.  
Making direct eye contact now with Kevin’s hazel eyes, Seth says, “You.”

***

Seth grabs a plate of healthy 'clean' pancakes and sits on the couch. Therapy dug him out of the black hole he was slipping into. Yet, somewhere along the way he found himself staring into the eyes of his therapist. His mind begins to drift on to how that could happen when the door to his one-bedroom apartment shuts.

“Why’d you ask for food? That’s food I smell right?”  
A deep voice carries towards Seth along with a savory aroma.  
“Is that Chinese,” Seth squeals.  
Seth’s best friend, Roman, enters the living room with two bulging white bags.  
“They are but, ew those pancakes again? Since you can’t wait, these are for me.”  
His easy laugh is a relaxing carefree sound that fills the previously empty living room.  
“It’s hard to run with all those noodles in your tummy. We all can’t look like you,” Seth whines.  
Roman shakes his head and opens the containers.  
“Fine, miss out. One little noodle never hurt anyone, but those fake pancakes…well they might.”

Seth hits Roman playfully. The warmth of his body, being so close to him, has always been intoxicating to Seth. Roman knocks him back softly with his elbow. Seth sighs to himself and takes another bite of his pancakes. A water faucet turns on inside of Seth. It tries to fill him up with an aching sadness, drip by drip. A few years ago he didn't know how to turn the faucet off. He almost drowned in a sea of unrequited love. That is until he found Kevin.

_The pancakes don’t hurt. Being in love with your best friend, now that’s does…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits, kudos, and comments thus far!  
> Therapist Kevin though, right? (:  
> I cannot get enough of Rowens/Kollins (whatever is the proper ship name).  
> I was hoping to post this before the Royal Rumble but I had a busy weekend!  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Kevin taps his fingers along the glossy veneer table top.

“I hope you do not do that when you are with a patient.”  
The strong older voice startles Kevin.  
“I-I’m just hungry. It’s good to see you Hunter.”  
Kevin stands up and shakes the firm hand of the broad muscular man in front of him.  
“Likewise. It has been too long Owens, so tell me how’s things around the old office?”  
Both men take a seat across from one another. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Kevin’s mentor, relaxes yet Kevin remains tense.  
“I have done well for myself,” Kevin replies with a facsimile of pride.  
Hunter nods unimpressed as he scans the menu.  
“My patients see great progress,” Kevin presses on.  
“I’m sure they do.”  
Hunter’s sharp eyes lock-on to Kevin’s as he places the menu down.  
“But that’s not all you want anymore, is it?”  
Kevin’s face twitches but Hunter catches the subtle movement.  
“Teach me,” Kevin sighs.

***

Wading through a pile of dirty laundry, Seth looks for a clean pair of pants to wear on his run later. Growing frustrated with the fruitless task, he kicks at the heap of clothes and flops on top of his unmade bed.

Seth: _Done any laundry yet??_  
Roman: _Not doing your laundry again!_

Seth smiles at his phone, typing out a response before he can change his mind.

Seth: _Help me or im gonna b naked!!!_

The pause is long. Seth stares at his phone.  
“FUCK," Seth groans, "Why'd I even say that? He probably thinks I’m stupid."  
His phone vibrates. He peeks at his phone and scans for friendly words through the thicket of dense dark lashes.

Roman: _You have to help this time. + LAST TIME!_  
Seth: _(:_  


Seth watches Roman’s tan arms strain against the flimsy material of his shirt as Roman lifts the bulging laundry basket. Roman turns and nods to the closed washer door. Knocked out of his zoned state, Seth opens the washer and starts flinging his dirty clothes into the machine. Roman scoots in next to him, wafting away an imaginary smell and tosses in the detergent.

“Wanna drink? I need some fresh air after smelling that,” Roman teases.  
Smiling Seth says, “Oh please, you know you love this.”  
Roman cocks his eyebrow and laughs as he walks away.

The clothes twirl around inside the washer as Seth sits on the wooden bench waiting for Roman to return. His phone rings. Seth digs into his pocket, answering as soon as he sees who's calling.

“Hello?”  
“Good afternoon Seth.”  
Seth bites down on his bottom lip.  
“Hi, how're you?”  
“Great. So I was looking at my schedule. I need to move your appointment…”  
Seth holds his breath, waiting for Kevin to continue.  
“Is that alright with you?”  
Seth mumbles, “Mhm, yeah...sure.”  
“Okay then, great. I will see you…how about in two days?”  
Seth’s lips curve upwards, “Yes! Okay, yeah. I'll see you then.”

As the spin cycle comes to a stop, Seth pulls a metal laundry cart over to the washer. He moves on auto-pilot, not truly seeing the well-defined shapes of the laundromat around him. Seth's mind is a congested highway all intersecting from one path; everything is a haze of Kevin.

“Hey, you dropped half your clothes,” Roman says with a nudge to Seth's arm.  
Seth blinks and confusion spreads across his face.  
“Are you okay?”  
Roman shakes a pair of briefs and throws them in the dryer.  
“Yeah, where’s my drink?" Seth asks as he glances around sheepishly.  
“There,” Roman responds by pointing to a half-drank soda on the same wooden bench Seth was just sitting on.  
“I didn’t want to _share_. I wanted my own.”  
“You always end up drinking mine anyway.”  
Roman pats Seth’s back before he picks up another forgotten garment of Seth's on the ground.

Seth nods silently, as if he heard Roman. But he is too busy for drinks, banter, laundry, and Roman. He is still traveling down that highway. And he doesn't see an off-ramp in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

A receptionist leads Seth into Kevin’s office. He eases into his usual spot and waits for Kevin. His foot unconsciously bounces. The hair at the nape of his neck grows damp with sweat.

“Sorry to keep you.”   
Kevin strides into the office with a confident gait.   
“Uh, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Seth mutters.   
“Oh, you’re fine today. Good,” Kevin nonchalantly replies.   
Seth attempts to make brief eye contact with Kevin, but fails.   
“Yes—I mean everything's great.”   
Kevin starts plucking away at his keyboard.   
There is an elongated pause. Seth coughs and stares at his hands.   
“So, we had to move this session?”   
The typing pauses, Kevin looks up and smirks.   
“This session appears to be very urgent, doesn’t it?”    
“Am I wasting your time?” Seth asks, trying to disguise the building anger in his voice.   
“I am a busy man,” Kevin replies with a snort.   
Stunned and embarrassed, Seth stands up and stomps towards the door.   
“Fine. Sorry you’re so busy!”

In the parking lot, Seth buries his head in his hands. He tries to hold back tears. The shame of overthinking pounds against his skull. The humiliation of the session sears his skin. As he searches for the keys he threw earlier, he hears a knock on the passenger side window. He glances over to see Kevin. Half of Seth wants to run over Kevin’s foot. The other half doesn't want to take a vote, immediately reaching over and unlocking the door.

Seth opens his mouth to ask one of the multiple questions on his mind. Kevin leans over and kisses him instead. The kiss is quick. Kevin’s mouth is rough. Seth’s lips are still parted when Kevin pulls away. Not being touched for so long, longing for his best friend even longer, Seth gives in. Kevin’s warmth seduces him. Seth hears the hitch in his breath as the other man’s lips fit between his again. Their mouths move with need against each other’s. Kevin slides his tongue along Seth’s semi-puckered lips and he eagerly deepens the kiss. Kevin breaks away from the kiss and tucks his head in the crook of Seth’s neck. He leaves a trail of bites and small pecks along the edges of Seth’s beard. Kevin reaches the other side of Seth’s neck and begins to suck right under his ear. Seth’s head lolls back, his breathing becoming difficult to steady. Kevin places a hand near the strained center of Seth’s tight jeans and starts to rub.

“Y—you gotta stop...”   
“No,” Kevin smirks against Seth’s bruising skin.   
Seth runs a shaky hand through Kevin’s hair and gently tugs it.   
“P—please,” Seth’s voice is hoarse.   
Kevin’s hand moves faster and Seth yelps.   
“Seth, do you want to know something?”  
Seth’s hips jerks as he nods.  
“I’ll make it stop. Kevin will fix you.”   
The whispered words float through Seth’s heated head.   
“Kevin,” Seth moans.

Kevin lifts his other hand to Seth’s face, gripping the sides of his mouth, and pulls him into a powerful lingering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have chapter four up next week.  
> (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to post y'all.  
> (:

Keeping one eye on the entrance to the living room, Seth jabs out a reply to Kevin. The room has become small, enclosing in on Seth. The hovering smell of Roman's pasta cooking in the kitchen mocks him. Cramped on the corner of the couch Seth has no space. He feels dried out, no air. He swallows the sigh in his throat, not remembering if he even invited Roman over to being with. If he even wants Roman and his food over here today. His phone goes off again. Glancing towards the door first, Seth slides his hand back down his pocket. But when Roman’s silhouette appears, Seth’s hand juts out of his pocket. Seth can feel the vibrations stinging the inside of his jeans. He struggles to ignore the onslaught of Kevin’s new series of incoming text messages.

Roman raises his eyebrow.   
“You’re acting weird lately.”   
Seth’s body is edgy and his voice is harsh, “No I’m fine."   
“Well, I came over the other day and you weren’t here…”  
Roman trails off as he heads back into the kitchen.   
“I didn’t know I had to answer to you!" Seth yells as he follows Roman into the kitchen.     
Roman's face contorts as he stares at the noodles boiling inside of the cast-iron pot.    
“That’s—I wasn’t saying that. I’m worried.”    
The pair of them stand there breathing in the tense silence.  
“Seth, I care about you.” Roman admits with a heaviness in his voice.   
Seth stares at two dinner plates laying on the kitchen counter. His phone starts a long patterned vibrate; Kevin is calling.   
“I--I don’t have time for this right now…”   
Roman sighs, watching Seth scurry away from him.

***

Kevin shuts his phone off, filing Seth away with other issues that will be taken care of later. He spreads out the napkin upon his lap. The burgundy material rubs against his black slacks. He closes his eyes. He is back in the darkness. The blood-red tie around his eyes. The pungent smell of expensive cologne. The hissed commands in his ears. The firm hand gripping tighter…   

“In a good mood?” Hunter muses while watching Kevin’s eyes flutter open.   
Kevin instinctively sits up straighter while he nods. But his face remains relaxed.  
“I’ve never been better.”  
Hunter takes out his phone.   
“I’m making real progress. It could be real.” Kevin continues.   
A small laugh rises from the older man, though his eyes stay fixed on his phone.   
“Unlike with you…” Kevin mumbles.    
Hunter throws the young man a weary look.   
“Isn’t his little blonde streak particularly precious?”   
Hunter’s voice is flat and his dark eyes sharpen as his face becomes devoid of all features.   
Kevin’s eyes widen and his voice trembles, “I—what’s it to you?”   
Without blinking, Hunter suggests, “We could share.”

Bumping his knee on the table as he gets up, Kevin bolts from the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!  
> I needed to post this, so here it is.

“It’s fine baby,” Kevin whispers in Seth’s ear.

Seth takes his time unlocking the door to his apartment. Taking a shallow breath, Seth peers into the living room as he opens the door. He scans the darkened room for a discarded pair of keys, the smell of take-out, that cake he had asked for recently, or even a basket of clean laundry. This is the first time Seth was afraid to come home and find a sign of Roman.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on in..." Seth says semi-distracted, as he steps into his place.   
“Show me around,” Kevin's voice still low.  
  
Kevin move closer, bridging the gap between him and Seth. He mutters something about how dark it is and closes the door for Seth. Realizing it's just the two of them and the emptiness of his place, relives Seth. He can feel Kevin's breath on his neck and he reaches behind to grasps Kevin's hand.  
  
“I—let me…follow me,” Seth mumbles, his voice beginning to break.

Seth drags Kevin into his bedroom. Without a word, Kevin shoves Seth onto the unmade bed. The younger man whimpers, his large brown eyes already clouded over with lust. Kevin snaps his fingers. Seth begins to strip off his clothes and Kevin licks his lips in anticipation. His eyes roam over Seth’s tan taunt body as Seth eagerly undresses.

“You know how much I want you,” Kevin husks as he joins Seth on the bed.   
Seth raises his head in search of Kevin’s mouth.  
“Not as much as I—“

Seth cuts himself off by slamming his mouth onto Kevin’s. He's too compelled to taste the older man and is unable to focus on trivial things such as finishing his own sentences. His head sinks back onto the mattress as Kevin gently presses a hand along the side of his throat. Kevin’s tongue enters his mouth and Seth grinds his hips up against Kevin’s. The older man’s fingers dig into Seth’s throat. Seth's mouth slips away from Kevin's, moaning against his lips. Kevin trails down Seth's neck murmuring sweet nothings along Seth's flesh. He comes back up, releases his grip on Seth, and holds his face

“You’re a good boy,” Kevin smirks.

He gives Seth a quick peck on his puckered lips before he moves down to Seth’s hard cock.

***

The air around Roman is thick and humid with expectation and a hint of fear. He straightens his shoulders back. For a moment, he thinks of turning around. This is the pivotal moment, Roman reminds himself. Roman shakes back his long dark mane of hair.

_No, this is not going to be relegated to the top of the brittle pile of words left unsaid. Seth deserves better than that._

He smooths the front of his dress shirt and fits his key in the lock. The key turns like it does every other day. Roman takes a deep breath. He knows that this can change their friendship, but he can't go on with releasing the truth he now knows in his heart.

The living room is pitch-black. Roman assumed Seth would be home today. He walks further into the apartment with anxious, careful footsteps. He hears his own heavy breathing, his thunderous beating heart. Then, a faint creaking sound interrupts the otherwise silent apartment. Roman moves towards the sound, wondering if that's where Seth might be.

The sound is coming from the bedroom. The door is slightly ajar. The creaking is continuing to intensify in volume. Roman is sure that is grunting he hears. His curiosity pulls his feet to the door like a string toy along a hardwood floor, telling him to look inside.

Roman peeks through the slit in the door and a cold chill runs through his body. He wants to run but he is trapped to that spot, watching Seth with this man. Seth is on his hands and knees. His mouth stretched and stuffed, but his face mocks Roman with a look full of bliss. This man, on his knees, has his hands tangled in Seth’s hair as he grunts and slurs obscenities at Seth. _His_ Seth.

“STOP IT!”  
Roman hears himself yelling, as if he is floating above his body detached from the situation.   
Seth’s eyes spring open.   
“Is that Roman? Oh how perfect!” Kevin exclaims with an excited laugh causing to Seth gag as he struggles to get up.   
Roman backs away from the door as Seth manages to unravel himself.   
“Roman…I—I can explain,” Seth calls out.   
“There was never going to be an ‘us’ was there?” Roman asks in a defeated tone as his shoulders sag and he turns away from Seth.

Seth watches as Roman walks out the door and drops a bouquet of flowers on the welcome mat along with the key to his apartment.

Roman glances back at Seth, who's wearing that other man’s boxers, as tears well up in his eyes. The image shatters parts of Roman he didn't know Seth had access to. After all these years, Roman thinks as he wipes away a tear, the irony of realizing you're in love with your best friend when there never was a chance to begin with. His throat burns and he has to close the door. He knows that he is also closing that chapter of his life, whether or not he's truly ready to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading it.  
> I know I enjoyed writing it.  
> Currently working on some one-shots.  
> I have another story to post at some point. Hehe.  
> There's always something hanging around that needs to be posted.
> 
> And seriously, the comments, kudos, and hits are appreciated. (:  
> I am always floored by the fact that anyone reads my stuff.  
> So *blush* thank you.


End file.
